Oliver and Miki
by Saki123
Summary: Oliver is a introverted selfish boy and miki is a weird android who calls herself "Galactic Saviour"all it begins when Miki crashes in the ocean and Oliver "Hooks her" by accident they become friends and perhaps even more than a friendship or less... Sorry for bad english
1. Chapter 0: prologue

Hello everyone It's my first English fanfic, so im sorry if there is grammar mistakes and misspells, im just practicing my English with this n.n

Okay is a weird story yet so cute hope you like it, T rated because of mild cursing, sarcasm and black humor.

Hope you enjoy :D

And all the characters of Vocaloid are not mine T.T

Now let's get started! :3 (Note: Miki SF-A2 haves her first design)

The Galactic Savior SF-A2Miki

-There's nothing more exciting than a new place to meet! Hurry up Miki you have to make this; it's your time to shiiiinee! –While talking to herself with a high pitched voice, she got nervous and happy at the same time; Miki is an Android from the space base of the Galactic Saviors, a special and "secret" organization from some galaxies, these people and androids tries to help other forms of life to solve their problems and make them less miserable.

Their special attacks may vary but Miki's consist in hide in disguise, sparkling thingies from her hands and the power of singing, also like all the galactic saviors, she got a power machine that helps her to navigate through time or space. She so pretty because she's was cursed with eternal beauty, she attracts every man and sometimes woman she meets … lol just kidding.

Her personality is extroverted, tough and jolly, she loves what she does working for others happiness (or at least that's what she believes), sometimes she's innocent and easy to dump but, she haves her bright times too.

Her appearance is of android girl with a body made of inorganic material. Though she is an android she is covered in muscles made of different materials such as carbon nanotubes, but were made loose to give a mild deformed look about them.

CHAPTER 1: The fisher and the Android.

In a small place of England

Oliver is a little British child who have 12 years old, his father is one of the greatest Fishers of his town and his mother is a seamstress, she haves a dresses shop, they get a lot of money, so Oliver can have a great life, without worries and a lot of toys, clothes, food and candies, he is the only child of the house so he gets it all.

His personality is of a spoiled and a little narcissist child who wants everything for him, he can be careless and antisocial (because of his big ego), yet he has a sweet and soft voice, singing is his ability.

His complexion is handsome kid who has blonde hair and honey colored eyes, his skin is pale and he got bandages on his eye and one of his feet. One day he wanted to sail with his dad and the other fishers and learn how o fish, but he hurt his eye, and another day he got stuck his feet on one fish hook, that's why he uses bandages.

He has no human friends, he just have one friend: is James a little yellow bird who never leaves him alone.(except in the school)

In a fresh morning, the sun came up and the sunlight went to Oliver room's window through the curtains, it make open Oliver's eyes.

-What a pleasant day- Oliver woke up early as always to go to school.

James flied over Oliver's fingertip and delicately left some crap on his hand

-Ack nasty, how dare you James! I didn't serve you dinner yesterday because of this!

James flies to Oliver's cap

-Stupid bird…-Glared to "his friend" while changing his pajamas for the school's uniform and cleaning the crap from his hand.

-Oliver the breakfast is ready!-The voice of his mother echoed from the kitchen.

-Coming mom-His voice sounded much energetic than ever, because today is beacon and eggs morning, and for dessert waffles with fresh sweet blueberries.

He happily ate all from the plate leaving it all clean.

Walking to the school was the worst, all his classmates hated him, because he gets the best notes, he is the teacher's favorite student and his voice is gorgeous; for God's sake he is so handsome but so mean and has a big ego.

He came early to the school, there was no one else than him and the teacher.

This is going to be a long day- He kept those words in his mind while waiting to the entrance of the school.

Some long minutes later... (1 hour)

Kids listen up! Here is two new students his name is Len kagamine he is not from here he is from Japan, he almost speak our language and he can't understand us at all so don't get frustrated if he doesn't talk to all of you.

-Well, actually I can understand English teacher-he glared a bit into the woman's eyes getting her a little nervous

-Ejem and here's the other one she is Rin Kagamine, She and Len are Twins as you can see!-tried to sound enthusiastic.

-Well, actually He is not my relative, it's the first time I see him in my life...-She said in a sarcastic way while glaring at the woman's eyes too, making this moment more even awkward.

-Um I'm confused are you twins or not you look the same and your last names are the same!-Both glared at her again with a mischievous glance.

Complete silence

-Okay, now sit down whenever you want kids...

-Even in your seat teacher? - Rin said with a serious tone and a little smile in her face

-Ugh in one of the seats over there- she pointed out the empty seats where the students are.

The kids just were trying to contain their laughs.

-Sit over here!-a little boy said

-No here!-A brunette girl said

Oliver was seeing in complete silence, the only one who wasn´t screaming like his other classmates.

-Can I seat with you?-Asked the short haired blond girl with a long smile making all surprised, and Oliver was the most surprised.

-Eh ah yes you can-All flustered with a red face, he answered.

-Thank you um...what is your name?- She stared at his eyes; her eyes were so powerful that they were like small blue cages, it gives you less confidence making you all flustered and awkward.

-Mm My name is Oliver (donthavealastnameduemylackofimagination)-He is so red bright cheeks it was the first time that a beautiful girl like her staying so close to him and talked to him.

-What a cute name- with a girlish voice and traits she smiled, now it was like launching a missile directly to his heart, yes he fell in love right away.

-Thank you- he left the conversation when the teacher started the lesion.

*Lunch time*

All the kids were going out of the classroom to play some games and eat their lunch, but then Len went to Oliver and Rin's seats.

-Rin , Hey let's lunch with them they have invited us- Said with a cool smile

-Oh ok, won't they mind if I go with Oliver?-Rin took Oliver's sweaty hand, but then, len took Rin's hands.

-Yes, they said that they hate Oliver-Len whispered in little cold tone.

-What?, Really? Oh my God this can't be happening, I want a popular boyfriend not this!-Almost whispering screaming

-Boyfriend? No way Rin , you can't have one, now let's go outside!-Len grabbed Rin's hand, leaving Oliver alone.

-Um Bye Oliver see you later-Rin waved her hand to Oliver.

*end of school*

(This stinks why they hate me? I'm perfect, they have the stupid problem!) ; He made his way to home, walking from another bad school day, all alone, friendless and crushed by a girl who wants someone popular. (thank God today is Friday, maybe i can go to the pier first! ) Trying to forget all his worries he always comes to the pier and fish or sings, when nobody is there.

In the pier he saw that there still was his old rod given by his dad, he hides it inside a barrel over there.

-Ah this is so relaxing...-whispering to himself, he sat and started to fish

-(4 hours after)

Ok Miki with this words you are now an official Galactic Saviour, Congratulations!

-Feeling Happy! Now Miki is a Galactic Saviour-She got all energetic but then

-Miki you should go to the earth planet to see who is having a bad time, perhaps the most sad place will appear in you radar in a red colour.-the old man give her a belt with a star shaped button, then it appeared the map of the earth.

The planet earth appeared, all red coloured...

-Wow now i remember why i didn't send any other galactic saviour to this planet...this places is all ruined.

OH MY!- Miki got surprised by amount of unhappy people, animals and, even the planet was unhappy itself how a planet can be unhappy!?.

-I must go there inmediatly! I don't care how much time il take, im going to make everyone happy that's why i been made! -Miki took her power machine to navigate to the earth planet.

The travelling has just started.

In the earth (5 hours later)

-Ah! There is something, got hooked!. Oliver started reeling his fishing rod; it started to be heavier

-AAAAUUCHHHH!-a loud scream echoed it seemed to be of a girl

-What was that?- a disembodied hand got in the fishing rod's hook

-whaaat the hell !-Oliver got really scared; it was a strange thing in a hand shape, even worse it started to bleed...

-Red oil? This can't get even creepier-He laughed nervously almost fainting.

Then a person was swimming to a pier, it was a girl with a weird vivid orange coloured hair and idiot hair, wearing an unrealistic and weird costume.

-Sniff, Auch it hurts so badly...-All soaked and crying, she finally went to the coast. Without a hand...

End of chapter 1 ...

I hope you had liked and see you later :D

.


	2. Chapter 1

Miki and Oliver

Chapter one: And all begins

Miki saw Oliver throwing her hand to the floor; she ran quickly as she could and shouted

-HHEEYYY! YOUU GIVEME MY HAND I NEED IT!

-Eh who are you? –Oliver was shocked; the girl has just lost her hand, and her hand was weird, it was a bit heavy and cold to the touch.

Miki got close to him giving a sad face, tears still falling from her eyes; Oliver just couldn't stare at her and handed her creepy hand to her.

Trying to put her hand on her arm, she ignored his question.

-You lady, you are being so rude, answer me now!- Demanded with his cute voice

-Phew so close i almost lose my poor hand, oh I'm sorry boy, my name is Miki SF-A2 a Galactic Saviour! Pleased to meet you, who are you?-She stretched her arm trying to shake hand with Oliver but he just gave her a "you are weird" look

-My name is Oliver, and Of course you're pleased, you have been saved by me! I prevented you from drowning, so you own me one, you freak!

- Eh? Are you mad at me? Please don't, i will make you happy!-She gave a clumsy and innocent smile

-You are crazy, and your legs are so weird, why it has those lines?-pointed to her legs hysterically

-Because im an Android! Im not of your kind

-Um that explains why you're weird...-he whispered to himself

-Please let me do my work. Now let me make you happy –She stared closely to Oliver, her eyes were so strange, and they were shining with sparks in orange colours

-Ok then...-Oliver paused and looked both sides while Miki waiting to his instructions – can you leave me alone?

He ran away from her

-Ah! Wait little one i mean Oliver i can't leave you alone, in this case you are leaving me! I won't accept this. She ran too to pursue him

Oliver got tired so quickly when he ran fast as he could to leave that "galactic girl"

-She is gone now i can go home quietly and stay there all the weekend. Being with my mom, dad and James and; i'm going to play with my toys and eat those delicious cakes that my mom bakes, and...

-I found you!

-AHH!

-Oh i sorry boy i didn't wanted to scare you that much-it was Miki again She smiled, placing her hand on his shoulder. Oliver glared angrily at her with a blush of embarrassment

-Why did you followed me?, didn't I told you that I wanted you to leave me alone?- he took her hand away from his shoulder.

-What do you mean? Leaving you alone didn't make you happy i can see it in my radar of happiness. She showed him the radar; the artefact was so strange it had just one green button and a red coloured dot

-It represents your unhappiness and it have to disappear...easy! isn't it?, So tell me what makes you unhappy? And i'll make all possible to make you happy-She gave him an innocent glance, her eyes showed a natural shine naiveté's.

-Well I don't ...-He hesitated to answer, what if he sounded pathetic to say that he was so lonely in school, he didn't make any friend all entire of his life because of his cocky personality, the worse he couldn't help it.

-I don't have time with me, I have my friends who always wanted to stay with me and never let me be alone, so i escaped from them-he lied and didn't wanted that girl to discover it.

-Oh i'm sorry; perhaps you want me to leave then, ok if it makes you happy I'll leave! Farewell young boy. She waved her hand and walked away from him.

-Finally-he sighed and went way to home.

*In home*

The house was empty his dad was sailing and mom still was at her shop, Oliver sighed at his calm and alone state, he went to his room to see and play with James.

-I'm alone again...-

Two days later (and 5 hours later)

Oliver went way home alone as usual but then he heard a familiar voice

-Here you are, a hat for your bald head sir.-It was Miki again talking to a poor old man handing him a dirty fedora.

-Ah, thank you lassie, i always wanted to cover my baldness...-He left the girl

-Um my radar is red again- she turned around and noticed the presence of the boy she met in the Friday

-Oliver hey!-she cheerfully shouted to get his attention

His eyes widened, he didn't expected her to greet him. He turned his head to her direction to notice that Miki was getting closer to him.

-Hello Android-He responded to her.

-Aw come on Oliver you can call me sf-a2, or Miki-she pated his back smiling

-eh ok Miki what are you doing?-He resignated to talk to her

-Searching for other's happiness, when you left i talked to the trees and some animals, they wanted some different things, less or more water, a place to live and oh that old man you saw me talk. It's so fun to know them they are so interesting!-Miki was seemed really enthusiastic doing her "work".

-So you are still tired of being with your friends?-That question was like a punch to Oliver's face, he got all sad again.

-I have to go home, sorry- he left Miki again.

-Hey why are you leaving Oliver the radar is red again I won't leave you again you still sad after all! She started to follow him

-What?-It surprised him completely.-Again? He stopped walking

-Yes I still feel your sadness, and I'm going to make you happy remember it!-Miki gave Oliver a enthusiastic glance

-Ok ok freak girl I'll let you make me happy, what are you going to do?

-Well let's go to your home- She took his hand with her robotic heavy hand.

-Ah what are we going to do?-he flushed

-Let's Sing!

End of chapter

hah another chapter i hope you like it n.n


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Now we are friends

-When you want to express yourself, sing!-Miki said in her harmoniously voice and smiled to Oliver

-Can you sing?-Oliver gave a confused face.

-Of course, and I can tell that you do as well, your voice sound soft, it's perfect to sing.

-I knew it all the time; a pretty boy like me must have a lovely voice. He praised himself

It took 5 minutes to come to Oliver's house, it looked so rustic and comfortable big house of two floors, the walls were very well made of the best wood. Painted with white and pastel blue, the front and the windows have small bushes with flowers.

-WOW! THIS PLACE IS SOOOOO BEAUTIFULLL!- She squealed; Miki's eyes shined like cartoonish stars, and placed her hands in her cheeks,-In the place where I used to live is somehow like this! It gives me so good chills.

-Huh?-Oliver got confused again-what do you mean with...

-Let's get in!-Miki pushed Oliver's back in order to open the door of his own house.

*Open door*

Oliver? Sweetie, is it you?-a female voice was heard were the stairs.

-Ah Yes mom it's me!-he got nervous

-AND I'M...-Suddenly Oliver tapped Miki's mouth with his hand

-You can't shout Miki, this place is for relaxing, and silence is the best to tried to calm his robotic visitor

The woman down the stairs and saw his child with a weird looking girl

-Oh my. Oliver you have a friend? I'm so happy for you honey.

-Oh! I'm Miki SF-A2,Ms. Oliver's Mom, I'm glad that you are happy-She said smiling cheerfully

-My name is Olivia (whatlastname?)Your last name is rare, where are you from darling?

-I'm an Android from the space and the galactic savior's base!

*Awkward moment*

-Yeah she loves to say that she is a robot, but in reality- Oliver explained, barely containing his embarrassment

-But i said Android, and I'm talking searius...- Oliver tapped her mouth again

-Oh heh ok, i'll make the dinner soon, so Oliver don't forget to do your homework, and Miki please make yourself home, we usually don´t expect visitors...-

-Mom- Oliver whispered while glaring at her

* Uncomfortable silence*

But for Oliver's luck Miki didn't understood what happened, or does she? anyway, she got quiet and both went upstairs to Oliver's bedroom.

The bedroom was small, there was his bed, a window behind the bed, a mirror placed beside a wooden closet, and a lot of toys inside of a "fantasy pirate chest", miki got her attention on the window.

-Oh wahhh this little bird is really cute! what's your name?- the bird flew to her hair, standing in her weird amount of hair in a hook-shaped form.

-His name is James, he is my (first) bird friend, we meet when my family and I moved to this town- he sighed- let me guess you want to hear my story?-Miki just nodded, smiling at him as usual.

-Ok, I was just 6 years old, my mom and dad decided to live in a peaceful place, surrounded of nature, the first night, there was a storm, I was scared...-he blushed-, I mean I hated electric storms, everyone gets upset by the loud sound of course!-Miki got closer to him

-Miki, eh what are you doing?-He blushed harshly like a tomato because of his shyness

-Just trying to hear, your voice suddenly turned lower, please don´t mind me. She smiled once again

-ugh forget it, let me see if my mother has the dinner ready- Oliver left miki alone in his room.

-Eh but...-Miki started to follow him- Oh no he got happy for a while what did i do wrong?

*blink blink*

-Wha...what? oh it's my radar, something radiates sadness, oh dear, i have to see who is-Miki went downstairs to the kitchen to say goodbye to Oliver and his mom, and then she left to see what happened outside the house, as a Galactic Saviour she couldn't rest or recharge her "optional energy bar" (stomach).

-I see that your friend is quite energetic doesn't she?

-Mom I know, you don't have to say it, and I can say that she is the weirdest thi I mean girl I have met-he blush a little

And then the day passed slowly, all calmly as always, Oliver stayed in his room all the weekend playing with his favourite toys, singing a little in a soft and low voice, reading a book, etc. Etc. Waiting until Monday, the most horrible day of the week

Miki hasn't come to visit him

-the next day (Monday)

Oliver was once again alone in the garden school with a fountain and pretty flowers, and some small animals like birds, bunnies, squirrels, no one liked to say there because "it was boring", yet it was such a lovely place, no one disturbing into his thoughts.

He began to imagine himself with a cute girl in particular, that cute blond blue eyed girl named Rin Kagamine, he held her hand and she smiled warmly at him, both were silent while a gentle wind moved their hair, but then a bird shouted

-Hellooooo OLIVER!-

-Ahhhh!-

The red-haired android girl was sitting beside him, dressed with her usual futuristic clothes, but with one exception, it was all dirty full of something that looked like mud oliver hoped that it wer mud, soaked wet and small scratches on it. She smelled really bad

-What the heck Miki you startled me! , and you smell like... What is your problem?

-Nothing at all, boy

- And your clothes? –he interrupted

-Oh yeah, my clothes are a little bit dirty, you won´t believe were i was!, it´s a unusual dark place called "sewers", i didn´t knew that people live there too!

Miki was jolly as always, she disturbed Oliver's peace and his romantic fantasies with her smell of crap.

-You just can´t smell like this Miki, it's quite disgusting, if you want to "make happy" other people you have to get rid of it

-I'm going to take a bath then, take me to your house.

-Please, don't sound too clichéd to me Miki, it's indecent to see a naked a girl if you're not married to her!- he blushed

-So then how I'm going to get rid with the smell, and then you're not supposed to see me, i know how to bath- she looked at him with puppy eyes

*Sigh*

In Oliver's House bathroom

Oliver was waiting outside the bathroom hoping to not seeing his mom entering the house, or his dad, looking disappointed at the lack of modesty from his "friend". He started to walk, and then the miki's voice was heard from the bathroom

Oliver hand me my clothes

-Are you sure you want them? There all dirty, i put them to wash.

- You WHAT?-she exited from the bathroom without a towel, naked

Miki got embarrassed and covered herself Oliver froze, he saw her body, it was it was just awkward, Oliver broke the silence

-phrf- he tryied the best to contain his laugh he ran to his bedroom and closed the door to finally have a good laugh

- hahaha what was that? It´s plain, just like a naked Barbie but without curves and a number 2141 on her chest

-Eh Oliver where's my clothes? Are outside? - her voice sounded a bit crawly

-Yes there outside you better have to wait hahaha wear a towel for God's sake

-How much you saw?!-she got nervous?

-All, oh it was fun Miki, i mean your body is weird just like you- he keep laughing

*Complete silence*

-miki? Miki?-Oliver opened the door there was nobody in the house, even the clothes were gone maybe she got offended?

*3 hours later*

Oliver had to take a bath he got undressed and touched the water of the bathtub it felt warm at the touch of his fingers, he was about to get in but then noticed a peering eyes in the window it was miki's

Ah Miki?!- He covered his manliness

Now, we're even! tehee- she winked at him and then left the window

End of episode! I just have to say that I'm going to take even more to upload due my school :/ oh and thank you xxPockyStraw21xx for your rewiews I really appreciate it! I have more things for this story coming up :3


End file.
